As You Like
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Sometimes it might just do you good to turn up at a race. Not just for the chance to win someone's flash racecar, or to win some money, although those things are always good. Sometimes you might just win a girl. A girl who might just be your everything...


**TMI meets FATF. This is what you get when I'm watching **_**Fast and the Furious**_** and obsessing over **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**. Racing!AU. **

Jace slid into an empty space with an ease any racer would admire. He halted his lime green racecar and glanced out the tinted windows to see who was here for tonight's race. He grinned mischievously as he spotted George Carton, a guy who thought a lot of himself with the ladies and with the cars.

Well Jace was here to change that.

He hit the button to roll down his window and snorted as he saw George attempting to chat up a pretty redhead that looked caught between looking terrified and annoyed.

Jace decided to intervene. After all, the girl was hot and he wanted her. And of course, he had this gentlemanly streak deep down unlike George, meaning he saved girls from creeps.

He threw open his car door and sauntered over to the two. He held in a mocking laugh at the sight of George talking to a girl who was _way_ out of his league.

He slid himself neatly between George and the girl, putting his back to George so he could smile seductively at the girl. "Hey there."

The girl looked startled yet hugely relieved at the interruption. "Hey." She leaned round Jace to glare at George. "Yeah, so just leave me alone." She snapped, obviously finishing off a conversation she was having before Jace intervened.

Jace could hear George spluttering behind him and couldn't resist sidling up closer to the girl and slinging an arm round her shoulders. "So, wanna go for a ride?" he asked, grinning as the girl raised her delicate eyebrows and picked Jace's arm up between her finger and thumb before dropping it off her shoulders.

"What the hell you playing at Wayland?" George snarled angrily, grabbing Jace's bicep and yanking him round.

Jace shrugged casually out of the grip. "What does it look like Georgie boy? I'm asking this girl out."

George turned red with anger and snapped, "You can't do that!"

Jace sighed with exaggerated tiredness and asked, "And why is that pretty boy?"

"She's mine!" George yelled, folding him arms with an air of finality.

Jace snorted. "Whatever you say." He suddenly straightened lips quirking devilishly in a way that made the redhead narrow her eyes wearily. "Tell you what, why don't we race for her?"

"Race for her?" George repeated stupidly at the same time the girl said very indignantly, "_Excuse_ me?"

Jace moved back a step so that he could wrap a muscled arm round the girl's skinny waist and pull her close. "Winner gets the girl. You up for it pretty boy?"

The girl forced herself to move out of Jace's grip. She very much liked it there but she wasn't going to stand around while they raced for her like some trophy they could collect.

"No way!" she snapped.

"You're on Wayland. Try not to cry too much when you have your ass handed to you on a platter." George said before stalking off to his car.

Jace snorted at his idiocy and made his way to his own car, ignoring the outraged redhead's cries of indignation.

He swung himself into his car, flexing his muscles and enjoying the sound of girl's gasping. Once he was buckled in he followed a black sleek racecar to a wonky white-sprayed starting line.

Jace smirked confidently when he saw that they were doing a ten second race.

It was easy. He could do it backwards.

With his eyes closed.

A girl with a bare midriff and a skirt that could classify as a belt slinked her way in between the two cars and came to a stop about twelve feet away from them.

She held a lacy thong in her right hand and she waved it like a flag.

Jace shot one last look at his victory prize, winking cheekily when she met his eye. She stuck he tongue out at him. Jace laughed and shook his head at her. And if he wasn't mistaken –which he almost never was- he swore he could see a small smile grace her features.

_Score!_ Jace thought as he redirected his eyes towards the track.

The girl holding the thong grinned coyly at Jace before hurling the thong up into the air, giggling in what he assumed was supposed to a shy manner but mostly just sounded irritating, when it landed on Jace's car bonnet.

Jace shook his head, a smirk tweaking the corners of his mouth as he hit the accelerator.

His tyres squealed as he took over George. He shifted down a gear, as he had to break slightly to avoid hitting a stack of blue barrels that were on the edge of the road.

He instantly sped up again and smirked as he saw George sailing past him while giving him the finger.

Too soon pretty boy, Jace thought as he sped up another ten MPH.

George laughed joyfully in his car as he let the car drive itself when he hit the NOS button on his steering wheel, but soon started growling in anger when he saw Jace gaining on him, and he hadn't _even_ used his NOS yet!

Jace rolled down the passenger window as he drove past George, giving a two finger salute before he hit his own NOS button and went flying down the track and over the finish line before George even got a chance to accelerate.

There were loud whoops and cheers as Jace drifted recklessly fast round the small roundabout like thing and went shooting back down the track. He drove past all the people that were practically jumping into the road so that they could lean on the sleek frame of his car, decorated with the black spoiler on the back and the shiny steel alloys and the complicated patterns of Celtic symbols that twisted along the car's body. He pulled to an abrupt halt inches away from where his victory prize stood.

She was looking extremely impressed despite the fact that she was still being treated like a prize instead of a girl.

Jace spoke through the open window. "Feel free to get in anytime," he said.

"How about _never _then?" The girl snapped back, staring a Jace with a mixture of relief and disgust on her pretty pale face.

"Feisty." Jace chuckled. "Well my dear, its either me or him." He jerked a thumb at George who was pulling to a barely controlled stop behind Jace's car and staggering out. His hungry annoyed eyes fixed on her and that's when she knew what she had to do.

She yanked open the car door to Jace's ride and basically fell into the crisp leather seat the car was parked so close to her legs. "Drive." She ordered, shooting a glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, so _now_ you want the ride?" Jace asked, keeping the idling car at a standstill.

She twisted round to gawk at him. "Seriously? You want to do this _now_?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's your name?" Jace asked.

A groan escaped her. "Clary."

Jace smirked. "Well Clary, lets go." And with that said he floored the gas and went flying off down the road just as George was reaching for the car door.

Clary sulked in her seat, glaring at the floor. "I don't believe this!" she yelled finally, bashing the dashboard with the heel of her dainty hand. Her red nails looked bright in the dim lighting of the car.

Jace turned his head to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"Don't look at me! Look at the road, you might crash!" Clary frantically struggled in her seat. She tried to sit up straight and hold her black and red lacy mini skirt down at the same time.

The wriggling caused it to hitch a few inches up her thighs so that it only covered about four inches of her leg.

Jace smirked. "But Clary," he whined, "You're _so_ good to look at." He gave a pointed look at her bare exposed thigh.

"I can't believe I got saved by an ass!" she railed, splaying her hands over her lap to try and cover some more skin. She wasn't a prude but she wasn't a slut either.

"Hey!" Jace said sounding generally offended. "This so-called-ass just saved you from a total creep. _I_ have morals at least. That git was only after one thing. I just saved you from a night of long suffering bad sex. You should be happy."

"Unbelievable! Is all you guys think about is _sex_?" Clary ranted.

"No." Jace answered seriously. "I think about getting my engine fixed to. I know this really handy available girl who can do just the thing to get my engine going again-"

Clary lashed out furiously and hit Jace on the shoulder. "Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass!"

"If you want it so badly I can pull over-" Jace began a smirk on his handsome face.

Clary started hitting him more fiercely.

"Now don't hit me, I might crash." Jace grinned, repeating her earlier words of warning.

When Clary failed to stop hitting him he braked suddenly and started drifting to the side before jerking the car to a sharp turn and flying round in a circle. Her repeated this action until Clary started screaming and stopped hitting him to grab onto the handle above her head.

He stopped just as abruptly and started driving in a straight line, picking up speed again so that he was going recklessly fast.

"What the hell was that all about?" Clary gasped, when she got over her shock.

Jace shrugged. "I told you to stop hitting me."

"So you decided to almost kill me?" she yelled, leaning forward so that she was over the gear stick an almost on Jace's lap.

"Don't exaggerate. I was totally in control. If I wasn't I would have made my last few minutes of life count." He explained simply.

"That did not look like the image of control to me-"

Clary gasped as his lips pressed against hers. When she was ranting he had quickly turned his head to face hers and then the gap left between them was non-excitant.

She had to admit though, no matter how mad she was at him, his soft moist lips against her own felt so good. And she wanted more.

She reached a hand down and unbuckled her harness before scooting over the gear stick and resting her weight against Jace's muscled chest.

She felt Jace smirk against her mouth. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap. He slipped one hand down the side of the seat and pulled the lever to drop the chair back while the other hand danced its way along her bare leg until he reached her knee. He hooked his lean fingers behind her already bent knee and pulled it over his lap so that Clary was straddling him.

He moaned low in his throat, as she pressed closer to him, looping her hands behind his neck and weaving her fingers into his soft curly hair.

He placed his fingers lightly on her curvy waist, tickling the skin that was on show there. Clary sighed as she melted under his touch.

"As much as I like this," Jace mumbled against her mouth, as he slid his hand up and over her knee, under her thigh and slipping it higher up until he was just shy of going under her lacy skirt. "We have to stop."

Clary crashed back down to earth with a thud and pulled abruptly away from Jace. She couldn't move farther away since she had a steering wheel shoved against her back. "What?" she demanded.

Jace leant forward so that he could peck Clary on the lips. She was too submissive to his kisses to pull away. "You hear that irritating blaring sound in the background?"

Clary cocked her head to the side, listening. "Yeah…" She said slowly.

"Well, it's car horns."

_Thank God!_ Clary though, relieved. _I'm not going mad_.

She heard them faintly when she was kissing Jace but she was too absorbed to think much of it.

But wait…"Car horns? Why?" she asked, surprised.

Jace chuckled. "We _are_ parked in the middle of the road."

"What?" Clary wriggled on Jace's lap so that she could look sneakily out the window. An angry car horn blared to life as the driver caught sight of her. "Crap! Move, now!"

Jace laughed a smooth delicious sound before looking her in her glistening green eyes and smirking. He gently picked her up off his lap and carefully dropped her into her seat before putting the car into the first gear and zipping forward.

"Hurry up and pull back over though." Clary said hurriedly, looking at Jace.

He swung his golden orbs to look at her. "_As you like_."


End file.
